Holding on to Dreams
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: You must cause no serious injury. You must never under any circumstances leave wounds that will result in permanent scars. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys', well, time for a new story. Also this will be Liley, so if you don't like don't read, it's that simple. Anyway this will be a chapter story, but it might be short. I just hope you guys' enjoy it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Miley stirred in her sleep. She scrunched her eyes together, wrinkled her nose, and sucked in a deep breath; only to have immense pressure push back down on her chest. The brunette opened her eyes and looked down at the source of the weight.

Her tired blue eyes traveled down to reveal a splash of blonde hair. Miley smiled. Took her right hand and stroked the soft hair that belonged to her best friend, Lilly. Miley watched as the shorter girl slept on top of her. Peaceful and angelic, Miley leaned down and placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead, before slipping out of the bed, gently.

Miley made sure Lilly was not disturbed and comfortable before she traveled to her door that led to the back of the deck. Miley walked the short distance to the railing and rested her hands on the rough wood. Miley looked up at the stars, twinkling in the night, and let out a defeated sigh.

She would not admit it, she would never tell anyone, she could deny it all that she wanted, but she could never fool herself. Miley dropped her head and looked out into the dark ocean, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She loved Lilly Truscott.

But she could do nothing about it. Lilly could never be hers, Lilly could never return the feelings that Miley longed for. The feelings that Miley had always felt, ever since she first laid eyes on the blonde, back in sixth grade. Miley sucked in her lower lip and nibbled on it. Now they were going to be juniors. She was sixteen, so for four long years, Miley watched the one she admired from a distance.

Miley could never be the person that put a smile on Lilly's face, the person that would make Lilly's heart jump and stomach flutter. Miley could never be Lilly's. Miley tightened the grip she had on the railing and let her nails dig in the wood.

The brunette girl hated it. She wanted to always be the one for Lilly. She always felt she was the one for Lilly. But Lilly, she would never see her in that light. She would always be the best friend, her partner, her companion, never the lover. Jealousy flashed through Miley every time Lilly would go out on a date, and betrayal would pierce through Miley's heart when she would go out with a boy.

Sure her and Lilly were never together and would probably never get together, but that did not stop the emotional roller coaster Miley was on. Miley loved the fact that her and Lilly were so close and comfortable with each other. They would hug, hold hands, sleep together (at times), and for some odd reason have some type of physical contact whenever they were around each other.

It hurt Miley to know that Lilly only took these simple gestures in a friend way, where she pictured it the total opposite, or wanted the total opposite. To know that some boy could do the same things and more, like kiss her. Miley always wondered what Lilly's lips tasted like, always fantasized the way they would feel brushing upon her own lips.

Liking your friend was not easy, loving your best friend was hard, and loving your best friend while she dated your other friend was difficult. Oliver and Lilly were together and Miley could do nothing about it. How could she? She did not want to lose the bond she had with Lilly or Oliver. She did not want to break that. So she kept her secret hid, held back the tears, and put on a fake smile whenever her two friends were together.

If Miley said or did anything what could happen? Lilly leaving her and losing any chance that she could have with her? Lilly staying but not feeling the same way and end up having an uncomfortable friendship the rest of their lives? And what about Oliver? How would he react? How would he feel that she liked his "women"?

Miley closed her eyes. She lost a battle that never even started. She could not risk the consequences of losing her friends. So she would just have to stay with being so close to Lilly, but feeling so far.

Miley's eyes snapped open and she let out a gasp once she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. "What are you doing out here?" Lilly asked amused, knowing she scared her best friend, but not meaning to.

Miley relaxed a little and placed and hand on top of Lilly's. "Nothing really," Butterflies built up in Miley's stomach and her heart rate never went down to normal. Lilly rested her head on Miley shoulder and Miley could smell the scent that was just Lilly, making her mouth go dry and her throat constrict, making it hard to talk. "Just couldn't fall back to sleep. How about you?" Miley turned around, leaning against the railing, but never escaping Lilly's grip. "What are you doing up?"

Lilly smiled and her eyes shined in the moon light as she looked up at Miley. Miley smiled back, she lived for that girl's smile. The blonde girl shrugged and leaned forward. The girls body fit perfectly together. Miley wrapped her arms around her, overlapping Lilly's, as Lilly rested her head on Miley's chest. Miley placed her head on top of Lilly's and slowly stroked the shorter girls back, praying her blonde friend did not feel or hear her rapid heart beat. "I lost my partner and couldn't sleep."

Miley smiled, Lilly felt it and smiled back. "Sorry." Miley moved her lips so she could kiss the top of Lilly's head, which made Lilly, snuggle in closer to the brunette. If Miley and anyone else didn't know better it would have seemed like the two were a couple, for they always acted like it. But to Miley that was a dream. "C'mon lets get back to bed."

Lilly did not talk; she squeezed Miley a quick hug and walked back into the pop stars room. Miley watched her go. Her heart rate slowing down and sadness overwhelming it. Tomorrow they would wake up, Lilly would still be her best friend, and Lilly would be with Oliver.

To Miley, being with Lilly was a dream. She wanted her dream to become reality, but never her reality become a dream.

--x--

**Kind of short, but hey what can you do? So what do you guys' think? Could dreams become reality for Miles or will she keep on living her dream? We will find out next chapter. Till then. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well thank you guys' for reading and reviewing, it means a lot and puts a smile on my face. Anywho, here is chapter 2. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

The night died and morning rose. Miley awoke to the back of Lilly's head and her arms wrapped protectively around the blonde's waist. Miley let a devious smile spread across her face. She slightly adjusted her hands to the side of Lilly's ribs and began to tickle the blonde. Lilly jumped and let out a shriek, escaping Miley's grasp and falling to the floor. Miley could not hold back her own laughter after the blonde hit the ground. "Miley!" Lilly gave Miley a stern look, but Miley did not cease in her laughter. "That is a horrible way to wake up a person."

Miley sat up in bed, placing a pillow on the headboard, and leaning back on it. Suppressing her laughter to talk. "Sorry Lils, but I just couldn't resist." Lilly's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. Miley folded her arms across her own chest and raised her eyebrows. "What?" Lilly did not speak, only pouted, giving Miley puppy dog eyes. Miley let her arms fall and rolled her eyes. "Oh alright, c'mere, I'll kiss it better."

Lilly smiled and jumped back up on the bed landing in Miley's arms and Miley kissed the top of Lilly's head. "Thank you and apology accepted." Miley let Lilly go and the blonde walked over to the bathroom, to shower, and change clothes. A smile never left Miley's face. She loved the fact that Lilly always acted like an innocent child.

After Lilly was done Miley hopped in the shower as well and forty-five minutes later came out changed. Lilly was lying down on her bed reading a magazine, Miley came over and sat on her bed. "So Lils, what is the agenda today?"

Lilly did not look up from the magazine and shrugged. "I don't know Miles, what do you want to do?"

Miley let out a sigh and picked at her finger nails. "What is there to do?"

Lilly closed the magazine and tossed it away on Miley's desk. Sitting up and sitting Indian style, facing her best friend. "Well there is tons, go to the beach, mall, Rico's, skate park…"

Lilly's eyebrows knitted together and her eyes averted to the ceiling while she thought. "We do those things all the time Lil."

"Yeah so? It's a Miley Lilly thing. What's the problem? I don't bore you do I?" Lilly raised an eyebrow but maintained a smile. Showing she was joking with her friend.

Miley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nooo. But what is wrong with doing something different, out of the ordinary, not us?"

"Miley we are not normal people. We are ordinary during the day and famous icons at night. What being Hannah Montana is not exciting enough for you?" Miley did not answer. "What is it Miles? You can tell me anything."

Lilly stretched out her hand to grasp Miley's; when she did she gave a firm squeeze showing her support. Miley stared down at their hands, joined as one, then looked up at Lilly with a blank stare. "Nothing."

Lilly let out sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes. She knew her best friend better than anyone and knew that when she said 'nothing' it meant something. "C'mon Miles, I know you. I know something has been on your mind for awhile now, I was just waiting for you to tell me when you were ready. What is it?"

Lilly stared intensely in Miley's eye, searching for an answer. Miley's eyes did not change. She created a barrier only letting Lilly get so far so she could not see her real emotion. "Lilly nothing is bothering me and nothing is wrong, honest."

Lilly let go of Miley's hand, and the brunette noticed the cold sweeping over it. The blonde let out a sigh, as she let her hand go. She knew not to push the brunette and eventually would tell her. Lilly just hoped it was sooner than later. "Well then, we could hang out here for awhile. I was supposed to meet Oliver at the beach this afternoon; you could come if you want."

Miley quickly shifted her gaze anywhere else but Lilly and grew defensive. She did not like hanging out with Lilly and Oliver together. They would talk for a few minuets and then it would be like Miley was not even there. Lilly and Oliver went into there own world when they were together and countless times left Miley out.

Lilly also moved her gaze to her palms and bit her lower lip. She knew her best friend was uncomfortable around her and Oliver, but she did not see the reason why it had to be. They were all friends, why couldn't they hang out like they use too? After her and Oliver started dating Miley was with them less, and Lilly missed her. "I don't know Lils; I do have some stuff to do."

Lilly looked in Miley's eyes, trying to get her attention, but Miley refused. Lilly new this was just another excuse to not be with her and Oliver. Lilly placed a hand on Miley's knee the brunette felt the electric current travel from her knee to her whole body, warming her. Miley finally looked at Lilly and saw pleading eyes. "Please Miley."

Lilly was not one to beg, but she wanted her best friend there. She wanted them to be the three musketeers again, just like old times. Miley sighed; she could not resist Lilly, and her soft blue eyes, so she gave in. "Fine."

Lilly painted a smile on her lips, like a little kid who just entered a candy store, and leaned forward hugging Miley. "Thank you Miles."

Miley returned the hug, feeling hurt and sorrow, but showed happiness. Knowing she could not nor ever have Lilly hurt, but seeing her with her boyfriend and always lovey dovey killed. "Sure Lils," Miley pulled away and Lilly leaned back. "So what do you want to do now?" Lilly opened her mouth to respond when the sound of her stomach grumbling answered Miley's question. Miley giggled. "How about some breakfast?" Lilly let out a small giggle as well as the two made their way out of Miley's room and into the kitchen.

--x--

Miley and Lilly walked down the sidewalk and down their way to the beach. The girls ate their breakfast and watched television the rest of the morning until the afternoon. Lilly drew in a breath and let it out slowly, shoving her hands in her short pockets. "So?"

Miley folded her arms over her chest and let her eyebrows rise and fall. Both new that the closer they got to the beach the more the other felt more uncomfortable. "So?"

Lilly looked up at the bright blue sky with a few passing clouds. "Nice day huh?" Miley looked at Lilly with a bizarre look, Lilly looked away from Miley and towards the ground. Lilly hated the fact that things changed once Oliver was around them, or when Oliver would be around them. "Sorry." Lilly mumbled out. She wanted the old Miley back, not the sad distant one. Lilly took her left hand from her pocket and grabbed Miley's arm. "Miles wait." Miley turned around and waited for Lilly to continue. "Umm…C-could you just try?"

Miley knitted her eyebrows together. She knew what Lilly was talking about. She did not like the fact things became uncomfortable around them once Oliver was there, but she played dumb. "Try what Lils?"

"Try-don't be-just-let's have fun okay Miley?" Lilly was lost for words. There were times when Miley would be cold and harsh to Oliver, Lilly did not want, or like that. But she never figured out why Miley turned that way. Lilly wanted peace and Miley…well she wanted to get away. Miley nodded her head and made her way towards the beach, walking silently until they got there.

--x--

"Hey girls." Oliver smiled as her saw Lilly and Miley approaching. He walked over towards Lilly and gave her a short loving kiss. Lilly returned it happily and Miley's stomach felt sick. "Let's sit." The trio walked over to a table and sat. "Hey Miles, been awhile what's up?"

Miley fiddled with her hands and bounced her right leg up in down. She made a quick glance towards Lilly, who sat patiently waiting for Miley to answer Oliver question. "Not much Oliver, just stuff."

Miley said she would try and she was going to, she would try for Lilly, but it wasn't working. Lilly smiled and grabbed Oliver hands, his attention going straight towards her, and ignoring Miley's attitude towards him. "So Oliver what's new with you?"

Lilly was going to do the best she could at releasing the tension and making sure it never came back. "Nothing really, just _stuff_." Oliver emphasized the last word, to mock Miley.

Miley's eyes narrowed and shot Oliver a cold glare. While Lilly bit her lower lip, held her breath, and gripped Oliver's hand tighter. If things were going to be peaceful again they would have to not poke fun at each other for awhile.

Miley's jaw tightened and she gripped the side of her chair. She needed to cool down, get away, she promised Lilly. "Err-You guy's want something to drink, my treat." Before either had a chance to say anything Miley stormed off towards Rico's.

Lilly saw Miley go and gave her a forlorn look. Miley could not help it. She could not understand why she had to be nice when Oliver could joke about her all she wanted. Why was she such a sucker when it came to Lilly? "What is her problem?"

Lilly's attention was back on Oliver as he spoke with confusion and leaned back in his chair. "Oddly Oliver, I think it's you."

Oliver's jaw fell and he sprang back straight up in his chair. "Me? What did I do Lils, I didn't mean to hurt her before, she just been so far away lately, it's like she is a totally new person."

Lilly played with Oliver's hand and stroked the outside of one of them with her thumb. "I know Ollie, I don't know what is wrong, she won't tell me. Just try and be nice okay."

Oliver looked away from Lilly to Miley who was getting them drinks. "Maybe I should talk to her."

Lilly leaned forward and kissed the brunette's boy cheek, getting a smile from him. "Thanks Oliver." Oliver turned to look at her, flashing her a smile, and placed a light peck on her lips.

--x--

**Well there was chapter 2. Tell me your thoughts. :) So how do you think the talk between Miley and Oliver will go? Will it makes things better or worse? We will find out soon. Till then. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys' I would like to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, and added this story to their alert list, it makes me happy, :). Thank you so much. Anyway here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**And is it just me, or does this place seem dead to anyone else? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

The days went by, Lilly and Oliver got closer, and Miley drifted herself away. Always making excuses as to why she could not hang out with them. Until Oliver made his move and asked if he could talk to her, alone.

Miley refused the first time, but Lilly persuaded her the second. She asked Lilly for any information as to why Oliver would want to talk to her alone, but the blonde kept her mouth shut. The only answer she got was it was between her and Oliver.

So now Miley was walking down back to the beach again. She detested it. Why couldn't her friends just accept it? Why did they have to pry and figure out what was wrong with her? She did not need her family, friends, or a shrink to tell her what was wrong. She was in love with her friend, her friend who had a boyfriend, her friend that would never love her. So why couldn't anyone just drop it? They could ask all they wanted but she would never tell them. It was her secret and it was going to be kept away from the world, forever.

"Hey Oliver." Miley spoke with a sigh as she plopped herself down on a beach chair. Counting the minuets for this to be over.

Oliver took of his shades and gave Miley a warm smile. "Hey Miles."

Oliver did not say anything and just stared at her. Miley grew uncomfortable and started to look around. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh right," Oliver came to realization and sat up in his chair. "Well we were-I mean I was-well it is sort of a we thing," Miley rolled her eyes and placed her palm on her cheek, holding her head up, waiting for Oliver to get his words out. Oliver stopped is ramble and stuttering and looked Miley in the eyes with concern and seriousness. "What is wrong Miles?"

Miley tilted her head. On the inside she was screaming. Why couldn't anyone leave her alone about it? But she gave Oliver the benefit of the doubt. "Nothing. Why do you and everyone else think something is wrong?"

Oliver sighed and grabbed one of Miley's hands. Miley grew uneasy, she never really was touchy feely with Oliver, and it felt weird. "You've been distant Miles. Lilly and I are worried. We just, we don't have the fun we used to, and the spark in your eyes has faded. You smile less and are always in a bad mood. Especially towards me. Did I do something Miles, you could tell me. I want to fix this, I want things to be better, I want to help you."

Miley pulled her hand away placing it on her lap. "Nothing is wrong Oliver, I'm fine, we are fine, let's let that go."

Miley did her best to control her temper. She was ready to explode and attack Oliver. For he is the reason for all her pain. "But Miley, whatever is bothering you is hurting our friendship. Don't you care about that?"

Miley did not let go of her stone face. But she did think about it. Of course she missed the past and all the fun she had. But the future was not hers to control. Shouldn't the matters of her heart mean something? But what was her heart yearned for worth breaking a friendship, two friendships? Miley placed her elbows on her knees and her fingers rubbed her temples. She drew in a breath. "Oliver, you, Lilly and everyone else are wasting their time," She did not care. Her heart was hurting her, she did not need anyone, just figments of her imagination, dreams that she could control. Being friends and hanging out pained Miley, so staying away from them cushioned the blow. She stood up and gave Oliver a death glare. "There is nothing wrong with me, so stop trying. I don't need your help, I don't need my family's help, and I definitely don't need Lilly's help. So stop worrying."

Oliver reached out to grab her hand and pull her back down, but she was gone. Oliver laid back in his chair and let out a sigh. He wanted to help his friend. He was just trying to help. What could be wrong with her? Why would she shut herself off from everyone? Why could she not admit something was wrong? Oliver just hoped that someday she would come out tell them what is wrong.

--x--

Miley walked home furious. Once she got there she made her presence known by slamming the front door and started her march up stairs, only to be stopped by her Father. "Hold on there baby girl," Robbie Ray made his way over from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders and forcing her to walk to the couch. "I think we need to have a chat."

Miley was in no mood, but she knew she could not fight with her Father, he will ask eventually, but it did not hurt to ask. "Daddy not now I'm kinda tired."

Robbie went behind her daughter and gently forced her down on the couch. "Now Bud we are going to have to talk about his sooner than later. Better pick sooner darlin'." Miley rolled in her bottom lip and bit on it. She gave him a nod and folded her arms over her chest. She knew what was coming next. Everyone started to see it, so it only took time before her own Father asked her what was wrong. "Now darlin' I know something has been up with you lately. You seem miserable, you are hardly around Oliver and Lilly anymore, and you have completely turned yourself mute. I'm only asking because I care, but what's troublin' you darlin'?"

Miley was not quick to answer. She was getting tired of the seven letter two syllable word. She was getting tired of people asking her and caring about it. There was nothing they could do. Nothing could make Lilly fall for her, be with her, forever. Nothing could make her happy and heart sing. No one could ever understand, so what was the point in telling them? "Nothing Daddy, I swear. I've just been busy and that gets me tired, that's all."

Robbie Ray knew that there was more it his question than that, but he let it go. He did not want to push his daughter to the point where she would not come to him with her troubles. "Alright Bud, if you are sure. Just remember I'm always here." Robbie Ray patted her daughter's knee before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Daddy," Miley stood up and straightened her outfit. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." Her Dad was going to tell her something else but Miley was already out the door.

--x--

Miley walked down the sidewalk, her arms wrapped around her, there was rain in the forecast, and that caused the temperature to drop. Her head hung low and her heart hurt. She hated living the life she was in. Everything she always wanted she could not have.

Rain started to gently fall and splash against Miley's warm skin, which made her cold, but she did not care. Maybe she did change a lot; maybe she was turning into a zombie, and just living life to get it over with. She didn't blame anyone for worrying about her; it just bothered her being asked everyday.

The rain started to fall down harder, but by this time Miley was unfazed. She looked up at the sky, blinking her eyes as the raindrops fell on them, and let her head fall down again. She didn't know where she was going and she did not care, she was just going to get somewhere.

Anywhere. She wanted an escape. A fairytale, a place where her dream could come true. Her and Lilly living in total bliss. But that is all that it was a dream, a fantasy. It would never be real.

Miley was to distracted in her own world to see a dark navy blue car pull up and drive slowly beside her. The person in the car rolled down the passenger's window and spoke out to the brunette. "Miley?"

Miley was pulled from her thoughts by the voice, noticing it as Lilly's. The brunette turned to her left and waited for the car to come to complete stop, and rested her hands on the car door scrunching down to see the driver. "Lilly?"

Lilly smiled lightly and let out a small laugh. "What are you doing?"

Miley looked around before putting her focus back on Lilly. "Walking." Miley said it plain and flat, well because it was obvious.

"It's raining." Lilly said it with her softest voice, to Miley it was like an angel. Oliver told Lilly what happened between him and Miley. And was hurt and confused the way Miley was acting. She started to get more worried. Miley never kept secrets from her, so why now?

Miley shrugged, it was no big deal to her. "So, its only water, it'll dry."

Lilly gave Miley a concerned look. She wanted to talk to Miley and this was her chance. "Get in."

--x--

**Tell me your thoughts. Should Miley get in the car? If she does will she finally admit to Lilly what is wrong with her? Find out next chapter. Till then. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys', sorry, this should have been up yesterday, but my little cousin wanted me to sleep over, then we spent the whole day together, until nine thirty at night, to say I was tired would be an understatement. Anyway, thank you all who are reading and reviewing, makes me feel good, and tells me I'm doing something right with the story. Without further adieu chapter 4. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Miley was hesitant at first, but got in the car anyway. Lilly smiled, mainly to herself, and started to drive the car, wherever it was going to take them. Silence roared in the girls' ears, but neither of them wanted to be the first to spark up a conversation. Miley didn't want to get interrogated again and Lilly was becoming afraid of the problem Miley might have.

If it was something that could hurt Miley this deeply, could it possibly affect her that bad as well? Could it hurt her, Miley, and their relationship? Was their relationship in danger? Lilly dreaded thinking about what could be wrong with Miley, therefore, did not want the answer, but she cared for her friend more. She wanted Miley safe and happy, she wanted to let the brunette know, know matter what she did she would always be there for her.

Lilly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and let out a breath. Miley was preoccupying herself with the rain droplets rolling down the windows. "Miley?" Miley turned her attention to Lilly, who was focusing on the road ahead. Not answering, but pretty sure she got the brunette's attention, Lilly continued. "Umm…h-how was the talk between you and Oliver?"

Lilly silently cursed herself. What was she so afraid of that she could not openly ask her best friend what was wrong with her? "Uh…o-okay I guess."

Miley's heart rate quickened and prayed that Lilly did not question her either. She could not tell her she could never tell her, no matter how much it hurt. Lilly nodded her head and said nothing more.

The car grew quiet once again, and both girls felt the uneasy tension. Lilly could not take it anymore and pulled off to the side of the road. Turned off the windshield wipers, put the car in park, and turned the key in the ignition, shutting off the car. Miley looked around at her surroundings, the best she could in the rain, nothing looked familiar. Where were they? "Lilly? What're doing?"

Miley flashed Lilly a worried look. Lilly closed her eyes as she rested her hands away from the steering wheel. She tilted her head back and looked at the car's ceiling, letting out a sigh she spoke Miley's name. "Miley…we need to talk."

Miley turned her head away, looking out the window, just when Lilly's eyes landed on her. Miley folded her arms and held back tears. Wishing if anyone Lilly would understand why she could not do this. "No, we don't."

Lilly unbuckled her seat belt and shifted in her seat. "Yes, we do please Miley." Lilly reached her hand out to take the brunette's but Miley grew defensive and moved her body closer to the passenger's door.

Lilly drew her hand back slowly, but could not avoid the pain she felt when Miley turned her away. "Miles."

Miley heard concern and hurt in her friend's voice, growing guilt inside her. Miley sucked in her lower lip and bit down, hard. "Lilly," Miley's voice became weak, her throat constricted, and she battled tears falling from her eyes. "There's nothing to discuss."

Even with her head turned toward the window, Lilly could hear and see her friend holding back a sob. The blonde looked around the car before her eyes landed on the brunette again. "Miley, I-I know something is bothering you, why can't you tell me what it is?" Miley didn't say anything; she stayed in her position, not giving Lilly any satisfaction, that she might break her. "Y-you could tell me Miles, we're best friends."

Miley shut her eyes tight, causing a few tears to fall. Best friends. That is all they will ever be. Miley hated that she was reminded of that every single day of her life. "Yeah, best friends."

"Miley." Lilly reached her hand out again and placed it on the taller girls shoulder. Miley instantly tensed up, for there was no where for her to run from Lilly's touch. Lilly slid her hand down slightly down the girl's back before pulling away. What was wrong? Why could she not touch Miley? "Miley…I-I" Lilly was lost, confused, and hurt. She wanted to find what was causing Miley to drift away from her. "Did I, do something."

Tears brimmed in the eyes of Lilly. She could not possibly think of anything that could be wrong with her friend, and only thought of something that she might have done. She cold not remember if she did or not and if she did she was truly sorry. She would never hurt Miley intentionally. Miley turned to face her best friend, finally opening her eyes, and noticing tears ready to fall from them. Now, Miley hated herself. She never wanted to hurt Lilly, she loved seeing Lilly smile, to know that she caused pain to her hurt, but Lilly was also the reason for her pain. "Of course not," Miley's voice was hoarse from trying not to cry and control her constricting throat. "It could never be anything that you do Lilly, you're perfect."

A few tears trickled down Lilly's cheek. She looked up into Miley's vibrant blue eyes and saw nothing. "T-then what is wrong Miles, you have me worried…scared."

Miley let out a groan. She was getting fed up. "Nothing Lilly!" Lilly was taken aback by her friend's sudden force and out burst. "The only problem I'm having is people asking me what is wrong! I'm fine why can't you or anyone else accept that! If you are my best friend you would accept that and not ask why!" Lilly's mouth hung open and she was going to speak but nothing came out.

Miley stared at her for a few more seconds before shaking her head and getting out of the car. "Miley wait!" The car door slammed in the blonde's face, but she was quick, she turned herself around and opened her door, running into the rain. "Miley!"

Miley ran, ran as fast as she could. She did not want to hear it anymore. She did not want to keep hurting, or hurt Lilly. But she could not take it. She was growing claustrophobic. She could not stay in that car so close to Lilly and know she can't have her, touch her, kiss her.

Miley put her head down and closed her eyes as she ran. Crying for not only not being able to have Lilly, but for hurting her also.

--x--

**Aww poor Miles and Lilly has no clue what she did, done, or does, or is doing (??). Will things work out for these two? Tell me you thoughts. Till then. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, once again I like to thank you all for the reviews, reading, and those who added this to their alert lists, it makes me feel great. Also I finally fixed my e-mail, so some of you probably got a PM message from me thanking you more properly(if you didn't darn it), and if I have not gotten to you yet, I'm truly sorry, but I do appreciate everyone of you for reading and reviewing. Well here is the next chapter, Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

Lilly and Miley didn't interact with each other after that. Lilly tried. The blonde did everything she could: calling her, going to her house, sending a letter, anything. But Miley avoided her.

Lilly soon gave up and just wished whatever was bugging Miley would blow over soon; praying that their friendship was not ruined.

--x--

"Lilly? Are you okay?" Oliver walked Lilly to her front door after their date they had that night. Oliver could not help but notice her being far away. He never knew Lilly talked to Miley, so therefore not fully knowing what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Yeah Oliver I'm fine." Lilly held her arms protectively around herself, in a daze. All she could think about the past few days were Miley. The brunette had invaded her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Miley's vibrant blue ones staring right back at her. She worried about her and she was also confused. Why would Miley haunt her so much?

"A-are you sure, 'cause you seem pretty distracted at dinner?" Lilly and Oliver stood at the front door, waiting for the goodnight kiss, and Oliver was doing the best that he could to make eye contact with Lilly, but she was in another world.

"Dinner?" Lilly lifted her head up, finally paying attention to Oliver. "No thanks, I just ate." Lilly brushed him off as thoughts of Miley would not escape her mind.

Oliver gave her a quizzical look. "Lilly what's wrong? First Miley now you? Am I missing something?"

Oliver held his hand out and rested it on his girlfriends arm. Lilly's jaw clenched, her throat constricted, and tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know Oliver." Lilly's voice cracked at the end and she sucked in her lower lip, biting down on it, trying to stop tears from falling. "She won't talk to me, she is avoiding me. I-what's wrong with her? It's killing me Ollie."

Tears now flowed freely from Lilly's eyes. "Come here." Oliver pulled the blonde close and she sobbed in his chest. "Shhh…its okay…its going to be okay…we will figure this out."

Oliver rubbed her back soothingly and she clutched his shirt. "She used to be able to tell me anything, what's stopping her now?"

"I don't know Lils, don't worry everything is going to be alright. Okay, I promise." Lilly pulled away with a sniff and Oliver wiped away the remaining tears that were falling.

"Thanks Oliver." Lilly brushed some of her own tears away and ran her fingers through her hair. Oliver leaned in and placed a light peck on her cheek.

"I'm always here for you Lils. I-I love you." Oliver stared deep into the girl's eyes. Lilly looked straight into his. This was the first time Oliver ever said he loved her and it made Lilly's heart race. But Lilly couldn't avoid the fact what made her heart jump was actually from nerves. Shouldn't her heart flutter, fly? Why was she nervous? Why was it uncomfortable?

"I-I l-love you too Oliver." Lilly had trouble saying it. Was she even ready to say it? Did she really mean it? How would Miley feel? Oliver smiled and hugged his friend he had known for years. Lilly smiled nervously as Miley flooded her mind yet again. Lilly worried how Miley would react to this. She already did not like her and Oliver dating.

Lilly pulled back suddenly, alerting Oliver who drew back as well. "What's wrong?" Lilly just looked at him. That had to be it. That's when Miley start to drift when her and Oliver started dating. But why would that bother her best friend so much?

"I-nothing, I'm going to go for a walk. Alone. If-if you don't mind." Oliver nodded his head and leaned forward to give Lilly her goodbye kiss, but she turned her face causing him to only kiss her cheek. "I'll call you later."

--x--

Miley sat on the beach, alone, in a secluded area. She had her knees close to her body; arms wrapped tightly around them, and head resting on them. She let out a sigh watching the water and the sun setting behind it.

Miley did not know what to do with herself. She really didn't have anymore friends than Oliver and Lilly, so she was alone most of the time. It didn't really bother her, but it hurt her. There was nothing fun you could do by yourself. "One really is the loneliest number."

Miley let her hands fall and let her legs down, pushing her feet in the sand, and drawing circles in the sand with her finger. She was stupid. She avoided Lilly and envied Oliver. She should have never let Lilly go. She should have told the blonde her true feelings. She should have stayed friends with her. Alone or friends either way Miley was being tortured. It wasn't like avoiding Lilly will make the blonde fall for her. So why did she do it?

Was she afraid? Did she not want to face the consequences after she told Lilly? Did she not want to hurt her friendship? Or did she only want Lilly to be happy? Miley let out a groan tilting her head back towards the sky. She wanted Lilly to be happy and that meant being with Oliver. Miley could never make her happy. But didn't she deserve happiness too?

--x--

Lilly entered the beach and slowly stared to walk down, where the water would come up and brush past her feet before retreating back. Lilly looked down at her feet and let out a sigh.

Why was Miley affecting her so much? Sure she cared for her best friend but was it right to have your heart hurt after she refuses to see you? Was it right that the brunette invaded her brain, her every thought? Was it right that she saw Miley every time she closed her eyes?

Lilly shook her head trying to get rid of all these thoughts. She wanted to see Miley, she wanted to see her smile, her eyes shine, to hug and hold her. Lilly rubbed her temples. This was not right. She missed Miley, but why did she have a feeling she missed her more than she should?

Lilly made her way down the beach, to a secluded area her, Oliver, or Miley would always go to, to think. Lilly finally looked up and saw the person she was dieing to see, sitting in the sand.

Lilly smiled. She looked at Miley, sitting innocently drawing in the sand. The sun setting made the light reflect of Miley perfectly, showing her glowing skin and putting streaks of gold in her chestnut hair. "Beautiful." Lilly whispered to herself, getting a sudden rush in her heart, and flush in her cheeks. Lilly shook her head once more. Nothing was wrong with thinking your best friend was gorgeous right? Lilly noticed the brunette was to preoccupied to notice her, so she walked around, now she was behind her best friend. "M-Miley?"

Lilly spoke her name cautiously and softly. Miley jerked her head at the sound of her name and turned around after she felt she was being watched. Their blue eyes connected and Lilly flashed her a warm smile. "Lil-Lilly?" Miley did not know what to feel. She should be happy? Should she run? No, she had to give Lilly a chance, she had to explain to her, she wanted Lilly back, even though if it would only be in a friend way. Maybe even tell her the truth.

Lilly nodded and sat down next to Miley and looked out to the ocean. "So," Lilly turned her gaze back to her brunette friend who was now looking at the ocean. "What are you doing here?"

Lilly stared at Miley's face, taking in every facial feature. Miley shrugged and picked at the sand with her fingers. "Nothing really just thinking."

Lilly nodded never taking her eyes off Miley. "About what?"

Miley grew nervous. She could feel Lilly's soft blue eyes on her causing her to blush. "Umm…everyday stuff."

"Oh." Lilly didn't want to look away but she did. Her eyes now focused on the ocean. What was wrong? Why was she suddenly nervous around Miley? Why were things uncomfortable?

"I'm sorry." Miley looked down and lifted her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them again.

"What?" Lilly's attention was now back on Miley.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was angry at you, I'm sorry I was avoiding you. I'm just sorry Lilly." Miley rested her chin on her knees. She wanted to be strong, but she was breaking, tears were building in her eyes.

"It's okay Miley." Lilly reached her hand out carefully and rested it on Miley's back, rubbing it slowly. "I'm sorry too."

Miley turned her head to look at Lilly, but never lifting her chin off her knees. "What are you sorry for?"

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. That we grew apart, that we feel uncomfortable around each other…that I'm dating Oliver." Lilly looked down ashamed.

"Lilly. You don't have to be. Oliver makes you happy; you shouldn't feel bad about that."

"I know Miley, but ever since we got together he was in my life more and you were in it less. I don't like that Miles. I like when we are together I don't want you out of it." Miley turned her head away from Lilly. She wanted to tell her, tell her after four long years, that she likes her, but something was holding her back. "Miley? What's wrong?"

Miley buried her head in her knees and let a few tears fall. Lilly scooted closer to her friend and kept rubbing her back. "You wouldn't understand Lilly."

Miley's voice was muffled, but Lilly could still understand her. "Then make me. Miley please. I've been worried sick about you. I can't take the pain anymore, please tell me."

Lilly was pleading and the hurt in her voice only made Miley cry more. Miley wanted done with this. The load on her chest was getting to heavy. If she could get it out in the open it would be gone, but what would be the effect afterward? Miley sobbed. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Lilly moved closer to her friend and Miley finally lifted her head. Lilly felt a shot of pain through her heart to see Miley like that, to see the pain in her friend's eyes. "You shouldn't frown Miles, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile." Lilly wanted to see Miley happy, see her smile, make her happy, and make her smile. Miley turned her head away. "Hey." Lilly moved her hand under the brunette's chin making her look at her. "Come on, you'll feel better Miles, promise."

Miley drew in a shaky breath and tried to control her tears. It was now or never. Miley looked at Lilly and they locked eyes. Miley leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly on Lilly's. Miley pulled away just as quickly as she leaned in and looked at Lilly who had no change in expression. "I like you Lilly, heck I may even love you, I don't know. But now you know. It has been killing me and I'm sorry."

Miley moved away from Lilly and was getting ready to get up. Lilly was stunned she was frozen. She did not know how to react to the kiss. It ended just as quickly as it started. Oliver just told her that he loved her and now Miley did too. Lilly's head was spinning and was soon to be ready to shut down, when she noticed Miley getting ready to leave. "No!" Lilly reached out and grabbed Miley's arm preventing her from going anywhere. "You are not walking away again."

Miley closed her eyes tightly. "Please Lilly just let it go. I told you that is all you wanted."

Lilly stood up with Miley never letting her go. "Well don't you want to hear what I have to say?!" Miley didn't say anything. Lilly let her arm go and Miley folded her arms over her chest, waiting patiently for Lilly's response. Noting came. Miley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wait Miley!" Miley started to walk away with Lilly on her heels. "You have got to give me time to process that."

"Give you time!" Miley blew. Her heart was aching and she was on the verge of crying an ocean. "Lilly! It took me four years to be comfortable and accept the fact that I care about you more than a friendly way!" Miley turned around forcefully and Lilly stopped, searching Miley's eyes, but the brunette created a barrier, not letting her in. Miley balled her fist as tears flowed. "Four years Lilly! I had to question, wonder, ignore, multiple of times before accepting the fact. What makes you think you can decide and come up with a solution in five minuets?!"

Lilly said nothing. She was right. How could she? Miley had these feelings for years. Miley grew to learn and accept these feelings. How could she do that in so little time while it took Miley years? "I-I don't know…just don't leave Miley please. I don't know what I feel for you but, but…"

Miley shook her head. "Forget it Lilly." Miley turned and ran this time.

"Miley!" Lilly tried to catch her but it was getting dark and there were too many ways she could have gone. Lilly stopped and looked down, noticing tears falling from her eyes, she reached up one hand and placed her fingers on her lips, whispering to herself. "Don't go."

--x--

**Okay, well now Lilly knows but how does she feel? What is going to happen with Miley? Or Oliver? We will find out soon enough. Till then. :)**

**A little heads up, my Dad is on vacation from work; so we are doing a lot of things this week, then going on vacation, after vacation I start school again, so I wont be updating for awhile. I'm really sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I lied, not really, but I had one more time for a last update. :) Yay. Anywho thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

"She kissed you?!" Oliver stood up from the couch, his nostrils fuming, and anger taking over his body. "She kissed you!"

Lilly didn't know what to do when Miley left, who was she to turn to? She could not tell her Mom that would be weird and awkward. Plus Lilly was not sure of her true feelings yet, so she decided on Oliver, her friend forever and boyfriend. "Oliver relax, it was nothing, you could barely define it as a peck on the lips." Lilly stood up and grabbed Oliver by his shoulders. "Sit back down."

Oliver clenched his jaw. How could Miley kiss his girlfriend? How could Miley love her? How could Miley do any of that? Oliver felt betrayed. Why would Miley do that? She knows they are together. She knows he loves Lilly, so why? Oliver's deep brown eyes, caught Lilly's and he calmed down. He took a breath and sat back down, Lilly following him. "I'm sorry Lils, it's just that…"

"Oliver there is nothing you need to be jealous about." Lilly placed her hand atop of his and gave him a soft smile, he in return smiled back. "Calm down. I know you care for me and there is nothing in this world that could change the way I feel about you." Lilly leaned in and kissed his cheek. But felt weird.

Something was off, something was different. After she said that her stomach tightened and there was a tug of her heart. "I know, I know." Lilly rested her head on Oliver's shoulder, lost in her thoughts, while Oliver wrapped his arm around her. "What's going to happen?"

Lilly didn't want to think about it. How could Miley almost maybe love her? Love her for four long years and never say a thing? Lilly let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't know?" Lilly closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to Oliver. After Lilly found out about Miley's true feelings something changed inside of her. Could she possibly like Miley, as more than a friend, as well? Is that the reason she was so worried when Miley became distant? Is that why the brunette girl haunted her mind? No, she cares for Oliver. Lilly's eyes shot wide open. Cares? Didn't she love him? Of course it felt weird when Oliver told her that, and when she told him she loved him back, and she really didn't have time to comprehend to Miley's confession. "O-Oliver?" Lilly pulled away so she could face her boyfriend and looked straight into his eyes. "How do you know you love someone?"

Oliver was taken back. He was scared about the question. Was Lilly planning on leaving him for Miley? Did Lilly love Miley? "Uh…well y'know how the song goes Lilly, 'it's in his kiss'." Oliver played the question off as a joke. He didn't want to know what Lilly was thinking, it scared him. He didn't want to lose Lilly, especially to a girl that would be embarrassing. He loved her. Lilly looked at him seriously, she was in no mood for jokes. "Okay." Oliver sat up straighter. "I guess I know that I love you by: I care for you, I worry about your life more than my own, whenever I think about you or see you smile I feel great inside, and whenever you are around I feel better."

Lilly looked off to the side. Was that love? Can you really define love? How does anyone know what love really is? How do you know you have fallen in love with someone? What does it take to realize you are in love? When you lose that person? "D-do you think Miley feels the same way?"

"I-I don't know Lils." Oliver grew uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was a showdown between him and Miley, fighting for Lilly. He also didn't like Lilly looking too much into this whole problem. "W-why?"

Lilly started to fidget and play with her hands. She refused to meet Oliver's gaze. "I-I don't know. I mean think about it Oliver. Four years, four years she felt this way. It-it just got me thinking."

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat and tried his best to ease his beating heart. "About what?"

Lilly noticed Oliver's worry. "Oliver don't worry, nothing will change between us, I love you." It happened again, the flip in her stomach was worse and the pull on her heart was stronger. "I just feel bad for Miley that is all. What if she never finds that one?"

Oliver did his best to calm down. "I'm sure she will Lil. We did. Love can happen unexpectedly, without warning. Love just happens."

"Yeah, I guess you are right, maybe I'm lookin' way to into this." Lilly rested back down on the couch.

"Yeah…well its getting late, I should go. See you tomorrow."

"Kay." Oliver leaned forward to kiss her. His lips rested on hers and after a few short seconds she pulled away. "Bye Ollie." Oliver didn't say anything and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Lilly let out a sigh. She brought her finger tips to her lips once again. Remembering what Oliver said and what that classic song said. "That's it."

Lilly sprang up from the couch and threw her shoes on and was out the door into the night, going over to the Stewart's and seeing Miley.

--x--

Miley was in her room. That is where she would hang out now, all by herself. A captive, a prisoner, caged. She was afraid to go out in the fear of seeing Lilly, so she stayed home, in her room, in her sanctuary.

Her Father and brother grew worried. They knew something was wrong and that it had to do with Lilly or Oliver or both, but they didn't know what. Miley would tell them nothing and if Lilly or Oliver would call or come over to make up an excuse.

Robbie Ray was downstairs sitting on the sofa watching television. He didn't know what to do with his daughter. He figured in time she would come to him, but for him time was running out. He was losing his patience soon he was going to talk to her, soon. Robbie Ray was distracted by his television show when there was a knock on the door. He saw the blonde on the other side and opened the door halfway. "Lilly? What're you doing here? Didn't Miley tell you she was grounded?"

Robbie Ray was getting tired of making up excuses and shooing Miley's friends away, but he would do anything for his kids. "No, and don't say anything else, I know she's here Mr. Stewart, please could I see her."

Robbie Ray was defeated he gave the small girl a smile and opened the door all the way, stepping aside. "Sure, she has been down lately, maybe you could help her."

"Right, thanks." Lilly slipped passed him and ran her way up the stairs to Miley's room. Lilly got to her door and took in a deep breath. She knocked softly and asked to see if anyone was in there. "Miley?"

On the other side of the door Miley's eyes shot wide. Could that be who she thought it was? Miley whispered to herself. "Lilly?" She knew the blonde better than anyone and she would do anything when determined. Miley jumped from her bed and to her door to lock it.

Lilly knew Miley well enough too and started to turn the doorknob opening the door. Lilly pushed it opened but Miley reached the door pushing it back. "No Miley! We are talking."

Lilly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Miley was stronger than she thought. Miley exerted just as much force at Lilly to close the door. "I already said what you wanted to hear Lil, let's end it at that."

Lilly fought back getting a few centimeters but skidded back. "Why? What if I don't want to? What if I don't want you out of my life? The only way we are ending this is if we talk!" Lilly screamed the last giving her best force to push the door open causing Miley to fall back a few feet away. Lilly quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. Not wanting Miley to escape. She breathed heavily along with Miley, both trying to catch their breath. Miley stood up and Lilly took a step closer causing Miley to take a step back. "What is wrong?" Lilly waited; nothing. Miley was looking around a place where she could escape. "Tell me!"

Lilly drew another step forward and Miley took another one back. Miley wanted to get away. Wishing she never met Lilly, wishing she or her could disappear. Never have anything to do with Lilly, wishing she never fell for her. "I-I'm scared okay!"

"Scared? Of what me?" Lilly dropped her defenses. What would Miley be scared of?

"Yes! No! I don't know." Miley's voice grew softer. "I'm just scared. I can't explain it. Why are you here?"

Miley looked down at the floor preventing any tears from falling. Lilly cautiously took another step forward. "I need to figure something out?"

Miley looked at Lilly quickly. "What?" Lilly locked eyes with Miley. This was it. She was going to find out if all the sayings were true. She had to find out; she had to find out what she was feeling. She had to know, to fix her future, to make it better or worse. It took Miley four years, but according to Oliver 'love can happen without warning, love just happens'.

She wanted to know for sure. Lilly didn't break eye contact with Miley as she took another step forward. She cupped Miley's right cheek with her left hand. "You didn't give me enough time, last time." Miley didn't move or say anything. Lilly came closer and both can feel the other girl's breath. Lilly took her right hand and gripped it to Miley's shirt; she didn't want Miley to get away. Then she kissed her. Her left hand traveling to Miley's hair and her right gripping Miley's shirt tighter, pulling her closer.

Miley didn't know what to do. The girl she grew to love was kissing her; this might be her last chance so she kissed back. Miley's left hand cupped Lilly's cheek, and her right rested on Lilly's waist, also pulling the blonde closer.

Miley tilted her head and the kiss grew more passionate and fiery. Lilly stood on her tip toes putting more pressure on the girl's lips. The instant their lips connected for more than a second Lilly went through an epiphany. Her heart soared, music played, and lights flashed off behind her eyes. The kiss slowed down and oxygen was becoming a necessity. Lilly started to pull back but both girls continued to give small kisses. Lilly kissed Miley one last time before pulling away completely. Listening to the taller girl's heavy breathing, mixing with hers. The blonde swallowed and squeaked out the only word buzzing in her brain at that time. "Wow."

--x--

**:-O. Well that will be the end for this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Does Lilly love Miley? Will they get together? What about Oliver? Till then. :).**


End file.
